Emissary
| author = J.M. Dillard | narrator = Nana Visitor | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 274 | ISBN = ISBN 0671798588 | image = wormhole interior.jpg | story = & | teleplay = | director = | episode = 1x01 and 1x02 | production = 401 and 402 | airdate = week of | comic = no | date = 2369 | stardate = 46379.1 }} "Emissary" was the pilot episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the show's first season. The episode was written by series creators & and directed by . The series premiered with this two-part feature length episode and aired in syndication on the week of 3 January 1993. A novelization version of the story was adapted by J.M. Dillard and published in February 1993 by Pocket Books. Description :The extraordinary novel, based on the blockbuster pilot episode for the exciting new television series! :It's been over twenty-five years since [[star Trek: The Original Series|the original ''Star Trek]] television series debuted on network television—and today, the universe first seen in that show is more popular than ever. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country was a huge box-office hit, and Star Trek: The Next Generation is now entering its sixth incredible season as the most popular hour of syndicated entertainment on television.'' :Now comes ''Deep Space Nine, a thrilling new addition to the Star Trek universe. Commanded by an embittered Starfleet officer and populated by a myriad of exotic aliens, the mysterious space station known as Deep Space Nine hovers on the edge of a wormhole, a doorway that leads to the galaxy's furthest reaches—and beyond.'' Summary Benjamin Sisko and his new crew take control of a former Cardassian space station and make a discovery that will change the galaxy. References Characters Episode characters :Altman • Julian Bashir • Broik • Graham Davis • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • • Derell • • Skrain Dukat • Maggie Hubbell • Jasad • Jas-qal • Jones • Kallis Ven • Kira Nerys • Majut • Morn • Nalan Bal • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Rom • Rulan • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • • Tamamota • Yevir Linjarin • Hranok Zar • Delaney Prophet • Jake Prophet • Jennifer Prophet • Locutus Prophet • Opaka Prophet • Picard Prophet • Storil Prophet • Tamamota Prophet • Hranok Zar Prophet George • Keiko O'Brien • Joseph Sisko • Taluno Novelization characters :Julian Bashir • Dax (symbiont) • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • • • Drak • Skrain Dukat • • • Maggie Hubbell • Jasad • Jhakka • Will Kayden • Kira Nerys • Lind • Majut • Benjamin Maxwell • Meier • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • Robert Picard • Quark • Rendell • Rom • Rulan • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • • Tamamota • Tsao • Volodzhe • Hranok Zar • Ty Cobb Prophet • Delaney Prophet • Doran Prophet • Jake Prophet • Jennifer Prophet • Locutus Prophet • Opaka Prophet • Picard Prophet • Storil Prophet • Tamamota Prophet • Hranok Zar Prophet Samuel Clemens • Daro • George • J.P. Hanson • Maria Huxley • Lamerson • Akellen Macet • Joseph Sisko • Taluno • Deanna Troi Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Gamma Quadrant • Habitat ring • Idran • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Shikina Monastery • Station commander's office • Wolf 359 Earth • Garis V • Gilgo Beach • Hadas IV • Kumomoto • Lapolis • Luna • Mars • Mississippi River • Pittsburgh • Sector 001 • Setlik III • Szagy Park • Utopia Planitia • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Borg cube • ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • Frunalian science vessel • • ( runabout) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) automobile • bus • Class VI starship • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran/Bajora • B'kaazi • Bolian • Borg • Brunyg • Cardassian • Chandir • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lurian • Prophets • Trill • Vulcan Frunalian • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Borg Collective • Cardassian Seventh Order • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Fourth Order • Chicago Cubs • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy • Vasteras University Science and technology :airlock • antigrav suitcase • antilepton • assimilation • astrionics • botany • celsius • chrondrite echo • cutting beam • deflector generator • environmental control • field density compensator • fire extinguisher • holo • holodeck • hologram • holosuite • interlock servo • LCARS • multi-species medicine • myopic • navigational sensor • neutrino • nucleonic radiation • operations situation table • optical data network • orb • orb experience • Orb of Prophecy and Change • orbit • PADD • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • postganglionic nerve • preganglionic fiber • pulse compression wave • Quadros-1 probe • replicator • shapeshifter • shield nutation • space • space dust • space station • starbase • starship • sulfur • subspace • subspace field • thoron • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • commander • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • first officer • kai • major • prefect • professor Other references :Ark of the Covenant • asteroid • attack formation • aubergine stew • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Bajoran sand dragon • baseball • baseball bat • baseball glove • Battle of Wolf 359 • beach • Borg Incursion of 2366-2367 • cannibal • "Cardie" • casino • civil war • class M • credit • crocodile • dabo • doughnut • droli • duranium • emergency ration • evasive maneuvers • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Federation-Cardassian War • Ferengi language • fish • fishing • flea market • God • gold • harp • Hebrew • Huckleberry Finn • Irish • jumja stick • lemonade • logic • The Minstrel Boy • missive • night shift • Occupation of Bajor • onion soup • ore • pagh • Prime Directive • refugee camp • Roladan wild draw • sand • School (DS9) • Setlik III Massacre • settee • soccer • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • synthale Appendices Related media * * * Video releases emissaryVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsUKds9-1.1.jpg|Overseas VHS release. Background * This is the first numbered novel of Pocket's Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series of novels. The audiobook of this episode and novelization was read by Nana Visitor. * This novelization was written using Michael Piller's initial episode teleplay. The initial teleplay included story elements that did not figure into the aired version of "Emissary" but were presented in later episodes of the first season, most notably in the episode "A Man Alone". * A deleted or unfilmed scene saw Sisko talking to the university chancellor, who mentioned that the house on Moravian Lane he asked about was available. Moravian Lane was later mentioned in the DS9 novel Inferno. Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Dax *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Patrick Stewart as Picard and Locutus *J.G. Hertzler as the Vulcan captain *Joel Swetow as Jasad *Majel Barrett as the Starfleet computer voice *Judi M. Durand as the Cardassian computer voice Images Episode images uSS Melbourne.jpg|The Melbourne orbofprophecy.jpg|Orb of Prophecy and Change storil.jpg|Storil uSS Saratoga.jpg|The Saratoga saratogaSisko.jpg|Sisko on the Saratoga bajoran wormhole.jpg|The wormhole. Wormhole interior.jpg|Inside the wormhole. GalorWormhole.jpg|Attack cruiser at the wormhole. bellerophon and Yamaguchi, Emissary.jpg|Wolf 359 ships. hranok Zar.jpg|Zar. jasad.jpg|Jasad. curzon Dax.jpg|Curzon Dax. sisko and Jennifer.jpg|Sisko and Jennifer. jas-qal.jpg|Jas-qal. uSS Bonestell.jpg|USS Bonestell. j.S.Bashir.jpg|Bashir. j. Dax.jpg|Dax. kira Nerys.jpg|Kira. emissary149.jpg b. L. Sisko.jpg|Sisko. delaney.jpg|Delaney. delaney (Prophet.jpg|Delaney in the Prophets' vision. battle of Wolf 359.jpg uSS Cochrane at DS9.jpg Novelization images emissary.jpg|Cover image. emissary audio.jpg|Audiobook cover image. Emissary Japanese cover.jpg|Japanese cover image botschafter.jpg|German language edition cover image. botschafterE.jpg|German language edition re-release cover image. emissaryDS9crew.jpg|DS9 crew. defiantBotschafter.jpg| . dS9botschafter.jpg|Deep Space 9. oBrienMalibuDS91a.jpg|Miles O'Brien. daxMalibu1a.jpg|Jadzia Dax. siskoMalibu1a.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. jakeMalibu1a.jpg|Jake Sisko. kiraMalibu1a.jpg|Kira Nerys. bashirMalibu1a.jpg|Julian Bashir. odoMalibu1a.jpg|Odo. quarkMalibu1a.jpg|Quark. Connections Timeline | type2 = novel | series2 = DS9 | format2 = novelization | before2 = first in series | after2 = The Search | type2 = novel | series2 = Star Trek | format2 = novelization | before2 = Relics | after2 = Descent | type3 = episode | series3 = DS9 | format3 = epprod | before3 = first DS9 episode | after3 = A Man Alone | type4 = episode | series4 = DS9 | format4 = epair | before4 = first DS9 episode | after4 = | prevpocket = Once Burned | nextpocket = Ha'mara}} | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = The Fall of Terok Nor | adafter1 = Ha'mara}} | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2369 | date1 = 2367 | prevdate1 = Borg}} | nextdate1 = Final Entry }} External links * * * category:dS9 novelizations category:dS9 episodes category:audiobooks category:dS9 season 1